


Разрушенный храм

by Miriamel



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джентльмен, исследующий историю Восточной Европы, стоит на пороге мрачного открытия. Стилизация под Лавкрафта.</p><p>Беты: the absurd., Хисс.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разрушенный храм

С тяжёлым сердцем приступаю я к этим строкам, чтобы отдать дань памяти моему покойному другу, сохранить на бумаге последние недели жизни, которые вскоре могут стать для меня последними в буквальном смысле, и упорядочить хаос, затуманивший рассудок.

Мы познакомились с Дэниэлом Кростриджем в Оксфорде в благословенном 1878 году. До встречи с ним я представлял собой обычного молодого человека из хорошей семьи, в жизни которого крикет и соревнования по гребле занимали куда более важное место, чем латынь и история. Дэниэл, уже тогда нелюдимый, напротив, свободное время предпочитал проводить в библиотеке.

На моё горе, и самому беспечному студенту не всегда удаётся избегать этого заведения.

Вопрос о моём исключении ещё не поднимался официально, но профессора при виде меня начинали укоризненно качать головами. Будучи благоразумным молодым человеком, я решил, что проще отделаться парой работ сейчас, чем несколько месяцев спустя заваливать почтенного батюшку слёзными письмами, умоляя замолвить за меня словечко перед деканом.

Итак, я обошёл преподавателей, обществом которых пренебрегал, мило поговорил с каждым и получил список тем, которые необходимо было в ближайшее время проработать. Мысли о толстенных томах, ждущих моего внимания, подавляли, но я старался не унывать: в конце концов, каждому джентльмену приходится через это проходить. Современная цивилизация недалеко ушла от дикарей: чтобы общество приняло тебя на равных, мужчина должен выдержать обряд инициации — модифицированный под современный мир, безопасный и безболезненный, но — [«о, боги!» — вымарано] — какой же долгий и нудный!

Потребовалось проявить недюжинные волевые усилия, чтобы сопротивляться друзьям, настойчиво зазывавшим меня на наши ежедневные развлечения. Мне удалось взять себя в руки и две недели посвятить науке. За это время я узнал, какое, оказывается, наслаждение после долгого дня, проведённого в тишине библиотеки, выдохнуть, откинуться на спинку стула и вычеркнуть из списка одну из тем! К исходу второй недели я закончил все работы, кроме одной, посвящённой Децебалу и его воистину трагической кончине.

Утром следующего дня, преисполненный энтузиазма, я направился уже привычным путём в библиотеку, предвкушая, как всего несколько дней спустя вновь стану свободным человеком и смогу возобновить привычное времяпрепровождение. Сделав выписки, я приготовился обойти нужные полки и засесть с книгами, по обыкновению, до вечера.

Не обнаружив первого из нужных мне томов, я пожал плечами. Отсутствие второго вызвало досаду, но, когда оказалось, что на месте нет ни одной из книг, я растерялся.

У библиотекаря мне удалось узнать имя студента, опередившего меня: Дэниэл Кростридж. Дальнейшие справки выявили, что этот господин — студент младше меня на два курса, проходивший обучение на отделении средневековых и современных языков. Какой-то молокосос встал между мной и друзьями, и я решительным шагом направился к корпусу, в котором жили студенты его факультета.

Стоял погожий майский день, непривычно ясное небо выманило наружу почти всех студентов. Я размышлял, так ли просто окажется найти Кростриджа, но решил, что он поглощён научной работой, раз набрал столько трудов, и не станет тратить время на отдых.

Я оказался прав. Дверь открыл сутулый молодой человек с бегающим взглядом и взлохмаченными соломенными волосами. Он подумал, что кто-то стучится в его комнату по ошибке, и встретил меня враждебно. Услышав же заверения, что я ищу именно его, Кростридж удивился, но пригласил войти, проводив настороженным взглядом.

Окинув взглядом комнату, я утвердился во мнении, что её обитатель куда серьёзнее моего относится к обучению. Вместо клюшек для гольфа и наградных кубков на полках лежали стопками книги и тетради, стол был устлан мелкомасштабной картой, на которой я, приглядевшись, без удивления узнал Карпаты. Листы с выписками — исчёрканные, с замятыми углами — занимали остальные горизонтальные поверхности за исключением кровати и единственного стула.

Кростридж пригласил меня присесть и вежливо поинтересовался, чем обязан посещению. Узнав о теме моей работы, он выбрал из своих запасов четыре тома, хлопнул меня по плечу и заверил, что этого материала окажется более чем достаточно для того, чтобы удовлетворить профессора. Большего не требовалось, и я удалился с тем, чтобы вновь появиться на пороге его комнаты спустя четыре дня с книгами и словами благодарности.

Все преподаватели остались довольны тем, как я поработал, угроза отчисления отодвинулась на неопределённый срок, друзья так давно меня не видели, что начали забывать — увы, в молодости и во время развлечений память коротка. Все располагало к тому, чтобы вернуть книги и уйти, навсегда забыв замкнутого Кростриджа, однако я этого не сделал. Встречавшиеся мне прежде заучки стремились угодить преподавателям и потому уделяли равное внимание каждой дисциплине. Новый знакомый же углубился в единственную тему — по-настоящему ему интересную — и в своём увлечении казался довольно обаятельным. «Почему бы с ним не пообщаться?» – подумал я тогда.

Самая страшная ошибка в моей жизни.

Я позволил расспросить себя о том, как прошла защита, и выслушал язвительные замечания по поводу якобы компетентных вопросов, возникших у комиссии по поводу работы. Мы разговорились. Как всякий одержимый человек, Кростридж готов был часами вещать о предмете своих изысканий. Прошло два десятка лет, а я до сих пор помню, как завораживающе звучали его рассказы о мрачных событиях, потерянных в веках, но нашедших отголоски в многочисленных источниках.

С тех пор я, очарованный таинственными историями, часто навещал Дэниэла и стал его другом, лучшим и единственным. Прежние приятели начали казаться поверхностными и пустыми по сравнению с ним, с его цельной натурой и искренней страстью. Он посвящал меня во все исследования, делился радостью открытий и горем разочарований.

Эволюция интереса Дэниэла происходила на моих глазах. Сперва он был лишь неравнодушным к определённой области знаний студентом, одним из тех, кто изредка, но встречается в стенах университетов. Но уже к моменту нашего знакомства его интересы начали сужаться. Чем глубже он погружался в исследование, тем теснее ему становилось в наших библиотеках. Сын бедного отца, он не мог позволить себе книги в том количестве, которое счёл бы достаточным. Зато я никогда не жаловался на денежную поддержку и время от времени не скупясь дарил другу дорогие издания.

Если бы я знал, что каждый подарок приближает день его страшной гибели! Но в ту пору я только радовался, безмятежный, видя оживление на его лице.

Я первым закончил Оксфорд, и на два года наша дружба ожидаемым образом прервалась. Я влился в светские развлечения, совершил годовое путешествие по Америке и лишь изредка вспоминал Дэниэла. За всё время мы обменялись только парой писем: нетерпеливый по натуре, он не любил излагать свои идеи на бумаге, полагая, что за несколько часов при личной встрече расскажет столько, сколько не вместилось бы и в десяток писем.

Эти два года вдали от Дэниэла и его исследований стали последним разом, когда Господь предоставил мне возможность прожить нормальную жизнь. И я её упустил.

В год, когда Дэниэл закончил университет, я вернулся в Англию. Первым делом я известил всех приятелей, устроил несколько вечеринок — и среди разосланных приглашений не могло не найтись одного и для дорогого Дэниэла. Так и возобновилась наша дружба.

Он стал резче и раздражительнее. Прежде отличавшийся сдержанными манерами, теперь он затейливо ругал каждого библиотекаря, которому не посчастливилось объявить об отсутствии нужного научного труда, стоило тому бедняге отойти достаточно далеко, чтобы не расслышать ни слова. Я снова попал под влияние Дэниэла и, имея на этот раз куда больше времени, средств и свободы ими распоряжаться, смог оказать ему значительную помощь. Нескольких месяцев оказалось достаточно, чтобы собрать все сведения, которые можно было найти в Англии. Настало время перенести исследования на континент.

Описывая молодость, я осознаю необходимость поведать о цели наших изысканий, но не нахожу на это сил. Меня охватывает паника, в душе поднимается тёмное чувство, не знакомое мне прежде, а карандаш в обожжённых руках причиняет двойную боль.

Однако я принял решение записать всё без утайки и не отступлюсь.

Как-то, будучи ещё на первом году обучения, Дэниэл, скучая на рождественских каникулах, взялся за историю Европы начала первого тысячелетия. Благодаря наблюдательности и склонности к анализу он обратил внимание, что в истории Восточной Европы слишком много белых пятен, а описанные события недостаточно конкретизированы в том, что касалось дат, имён, названий и координат географических объектов.

Стоило углубиться в данную тему, как Дэниэлу показалось, что он нащупал ускользающий хвост некой тайны. Он попытался обсудить возможное открытие с преподавателями, но не нашёл понимания. Тогда он продолжил исследования, сначала в одиночку, потом при моём участии.

Спустя два месяца после моего выпуска Дэниэл нашёл в одном из старых сборников заметок путешественников, на которые он вышел по ссылкам из нескольких научных трактатов, упоминание о неком Соборе Плоти. Услышав впервые эти слова, я не почувствовал ни тени того ужаса, что испытываю теперь, заставляя непослушные пальцы выводить эти противные Божественному промыслу слова. Только молодость, неопытность и отсутствие знаний могут оправдать нездоровое любопытство, вызванное упоминанием этого сооружения — грандиозного и поражающего воображение, если судить по туманному описанию.

Дэниэл принялся искать сведения об этом Соборе в других источниках — и не находил. Я начал склоняться к мысли о том, что в заметки путешественника вкралась ошибка, и подумывал, как бы по возможности деликатно сообщить об этом Дэниэлу. Но тут ему улыбнулась удача: в мемуарах некоего Обертуса, одного из мелких феодалов, которых в Восточной Европе в ту пору имелось великое множество, нашлись новые сведения о Соборе — скудные, но подтверждающие его реальность. Из мемуаров следовало, что, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Собор располагался в одной из пещер Карпатского массива.

У меня слишком мало времени, чтобы подробно рассказывать о дальнейшей кропотливой работе, которая в конце концов привела нас в Австро-Венгрию. Собор ускользал, не желая выдавать своих тайн: в библиотеках не находились нужные книги, а местные жители никогда о нём не слышали, да и не слишком-то желали разговаривать с иностранцами. Но каждый раз, когда Дэниэл, отчаявшись, готов был оставить поиски, он находил ещё один из недостающих кусочков головоломки. Тогда я верил, что это было обычным везением, но сейчас я подозреваю происки дьявола.

Исследования, занявшие без малого два десятка лет, в конце концов привели нас в Сланец, родовое поместье Влада Обертуса, дальнего потомка и полного тёзку путешественника, в чьих воспоминаниях Дэниэл впервые столкнулся с упоминанием Собора.

Замок располагался у горного массива, Сланске Врхи, вдали от прочих поселений. Мы с лёгкостью добрались до города Прешов по новенькой железной дороге, однако дальнейший путь доставил хлопоты. Пришлось приложить немало усилий и заплатить больше, чем мы рассчитывали, прежде чем удалось найти извозчика, согласившегося доставить нас к цели путешествия. Дэниэл не задумался о причинах, по которым люди не хотели приближаться к поместью, я же списал это на природную лень местных жителей.

Вопреки ожиданиям, дорога оказалась вполне приличной. Пока мой друг договаривался о плате, я успел перекусить. Сев в экипаж, я поднял воротник, откинул голову на спинку сиденья и как следует вздремнул. Когда я вновь открыл глаза, солнце клонилось к горизонту. Экипаж остановился. Выглянув в окно, я увидел зубчатую башню с узкими окнами, окружённую высокой стеной. Замок знавал лучшие времена: то тут, то там в кладке недоставало нескольких камней, неухоженные деревья и кустарники подступали к самым стенам, а кованые ворота, открываясь, громко заскрипели несмазанными петлями. Возница отказался заезжать на территорию замка, и мы с Дэниэлом выбрались из экипажа, расплатились и предоставили слугам отнести багаж в приготовленные покои.

Черты лица хозяина, Влада Обертуса, несли печать вырождения, позволившую сделать предположение о браках, заключаемых его предками с близкими родственниками. На это указывали тяжёлая нижняя челюсть, крупные выступающие зубы, огромная шишковатая голова и пигментное пятно на половину лба.

Несмотря на уродливую внешность, вырождение не затронуло умственные способности. Обертус встретил нас довольно учтиво, если сделать скидку на его воспитание и образ жизни.

К сорока годам Дэниэл приобрёл немного выдержки и спокойствия, так что сумел взять себя в руки, поужинать и лечь спать вместо того, чтобы сразу наброситься на хозяина с вопросами о Соборе.

Ночь прошла спокойно. Сейчас, зная о том, что последовало потом, я пытаюсь припомнить зловещие знаки или тревожащие звуки, которые могли бы предупредить о беде. Но в памяти не осталось ничего, кроме сырой, пропахшей плесенью спальни с источенными молью гобеленами и ветхими простынями — и тишины, не нарушаемой даже собачьим лаем или скрипом старых ступеней. Только ветер свистел через щель рассохшихся ставней. Этот ветер [«спас меня» — вымарано] отсрочил мою гибель.

Следующим утром я проснулся с жесточайшей головной болью и ломотой во всем теле. Передо мной встала дилемма: взять себя в руки и пойти на поиски того, что давно уже стало целью и моей жизни, или позволить Дэниэлу идти одному, а самому отлежаться день-другой в постели, предварительно велев заделать оконные щели или перевести меня в другую спальню.

Мой друг и слышать не захотел о том, чтобы я рисковал здоровьем. После стольких лет поисков он не надеялся, что они в первый же день увенчаются успехом, и считал, что придётся потратить не одну неделю, чтобы достичь наконец Собора. Он пожелал мне скорейшего выздоровления и ушёл, пообещав быть не позднее чем к ужину. Это был последний раз, когда он говорил со мной.

Экономка, женщина с близко посаженными глазами и сросшимися на переносице бровями, рассыпалась в извинениях и помогла перебраться в другую комнату, поменьше и более скудно обставленную, но тёплую и сухую. Слуги затопили очаг, и я весь день провёл в ленивой полудрёме, завернувшись в одеяло и время от времени подкидывая дрова в огонь. Сейчас мне сложно это даже представить, но тогда я проникся нежностью к замку и его обитателям, которые носили мне чай и грог.

К вечеру Дэниэл не появился. Уверенный, что тот увлёкся и забыл о времени, я лёг спать пораньше. Следующим утром мне сообщили, что он ушёл ещё до того, как я проснулся.

Простуда, как я и предполагал, оказалась сильной. Пришлось ещё два дня провести под крышей, листая наши заметки и мечтая о Соборе.

На четвёртый день я был совершенно здоров. Уверения, будто бы Дэниэл снова ушёл, не дождавшись меня, на этот раз меня не убедили.

Очевидно, обитатели замка были в сговоре и наводить у них справки не имело смысла. Я достал со дна саквояжа револьвер, который приобрёл семь лет назад после неприятной потасовки, вызванной тем, что одному старику с мерзким характером показалось, что мы задаём слишком много вопросов. Вооружившись, я как ни в чём ни бывало вышел к хозяевам и целый день играл роль простака, уверенного в том, что вечером Дэниэл вернётся. Нужно ли говорить, какое беспокойство испытывал я, пока заставлял себя улыбаться и произносить ничего не значившие любезности. Но из-за бездействия, вызванного болезнью, я не имел доказательств того, что Дэниэл пропал, и, что много хуже, не представлял, в каком направлении следовало вести его поиски.

Может быть, это были отговорки. Может быть, я просто боялся загнать хозяина в угол и потребовать объяснений. Сейчас, обладая знаниями о дальнейших событиях, я всё равно не могу осудить тогдашнего себя за принятые решения и совершённые (и не совершённые) поступки — как бы строго я себя ни судил, нельзя отрицать, что у меня не было сведений, на которые я мог бы опираться, чтобы избежать последующей трагедии. В любом случае, Дэниэл на тот момент был уже мёртв, а возврат к прежней жизни — невозможен.

Как бы то ни было, когда часы пробили десять раз, я разыграл только что возникшее беспокойство и велел Обертусу собрать поисковую группу. Не имея больше иллюзий на его счёт, я заметил мимолетную злобную усмешку, исказившую его уродливое лицо. Но он послушался просьбы, и спустя три четверти часа он, я и слуги в количестве семи человек прочёсывали окрестности. На предложение взять собак последовал ответ, что их в замке не держат. Не доверяя ни одному из присутствовавших, я старался двигаться таким образом, чтобы не подставлять спину, и не спускал руки с револьвера.

Кроны огромных буков и грабов пропускали слишком мало солнечного света, чтобы дать возможность вырасти кустарнику и высоким травам. Толстые стволы находились на значительном расстоянии один от другого, и пространство между ними хорошо просматривалось. Я оставался настороже и потому был уверен, что так просто ко мне не подкрасться.

Наверное, я не очень умный человек. Сейчас, после всего случившегося, я мысленно перебираю принятые мною решения и пытаюсь понять, когда совершил ошибку, когда должен был поступить по-иному. Один, в окружении извращённых негодяев, вдали от городов и даже деревень, с револьвером как единственной защитой... Даже сейчас я не знаю, что мне следовало предпринять, кроме как бежать без оглядки, на украденных лошадях или даже пешком, и молиться, чтобы меня нашли дикие звери, а не кое-что другое.

Предосторожности не помогли. Я тщательно следил за тем, что происходило за моей спиной, но на меня напали словно бы из пустоты, так внезапно, что даже тогда, до всего увиденного, я заподозрил вмешательство сверхъестественных сил. От удара по затылку я потерял сознание.

Мне трудно оценить время, которое я провёл в беспамятстве. Очнулся я в бодром состоянии, даже без головной боли, но со странным привкусом во рту и сводящим с ума чувством голода. Обстоятельства не располагали к вдумчивому анализу телесных ощущений, но теперь я отчётливо припоминаю, что тот голод отличался от привычного.

Однако тогда меня больше волновало, как выбраться из переделки. Не сразу сообразив, где и по какой причине я находился, попытался сесть, но обнаружил, что связан. Воспоминания тут же вернулись ко мне, и я проверил верёвку и узлы на прочность. Увы, освободиться не удалось. Тогда я прекратил попытки выбраться на волю и оглядел помещение, в котором находился.

Все эти годы мы с Дэниэлом считали, что название «Собор Плоти» — метафора, и не раз рассуждали, почему ему дали такое название.

В ту ночь я понял, как мы заблуждались и как далеки от действительности обыденные представления о мире.

Я находился на полу в широком, но низком коридоре, освещённом факелами, расположенными на расстоянии в десять футов один от другого. Стоило одному из факелов пошевелиться, как я понял, что странной формы держатели на самом деле являлись отрубленными и закреплёнными в стене человеческими руками — высохшими, почерневшими, торчавшими прямо из стены. То и дело они крутили запястья, словно те затекали от неподвижности. Стены, потолок — и даже пол, упругий и тёплый — были неровными и полупрозрачными, аккуратно сшитыми из лоскутов кожи разных форм, размеров и оттенков. Я зажмурился прежде, чем успел рассмотреть, что просвечивало сквозь покровы, и не жалею об этом.

Я вознёс Господу молитву, впервые с тех времен, когда вместе с отцом и матерью посещал воскресные проповеди. Одними губами шепча святые слова, я прижал связанные руки к груди, там, где под плащом и рубашкой висел нательный крест, бессознательно цепляясь за него, как за последнюю надежду. Увы, слишком поздно. Тот, кто вспомнил о Всевышнем лишь столкнувшись с ужасом, непереносимым для человеческого рассудка, не заслуживает лёгкого спасения.

Почувствовав жжение на груди, я испугался, что пропахший лежалым мясом воздух ядовит. Но от этим мыслей меня отвлёк звук шагов. Сжавшись, я прикрыл глаза, оставив только узкие щёлочки.

По коридору, похожему на внутренность кишечника, энергичным шагом двигались двое мужчин, в одном из которых я узнал Обертуса. Они переговаривались вполголоса, деловито и немного обеспокоенно. Судя по тому, что они не озирались по сторонам, им не в диковинку было находиться в этом богопротивном месте.

Я молился, чтобы они прошли мимо, но напрасно. Остановившись так близко, что пол рядом со мной ощутимо прогнулся, Обертус перерезал путы и, толкнув меня под рёбра, велел подниматься. Инстинктивно я проверил задний карман, но револьвера там не оказалось. Они даже не засмеялись неуклюжей попытке защититься, как будто я стал для них предметом.

Собственно, им я и был. Скотиной, которую вели на убой. Я понял это из их обмена репликами, в котором меня мимоходом назвали пищей. Особой пищей, подходящей для старца, если быть точным. Признаюсь, от шока я ничего не почувствовал.

Мы остановились в нескольких десятках ярдов от конца коридора, где тот переходил в просторный зал с терявшимися в полумраке очертаниями — чему я мог только радоваться, если подобным образом уместно описать моё состояние. В центре темнела масса размером с двухэтажный дом, колыхавшаяся, с неровной поверхностью. На её фоне я едва успел разглядеть человеческую фигуру, когда пол подо мной дрогнул.

Сопровождавшие переглянулись и, забыв обо мне, бросились вперёд. Я остался на месте и единственно по этой причине сумел выбраться живым.

Тёмная масса покачнулась, заставив натянутую кожу под ногами ещё раз колыхнуться, и медленно двинулась в моём направлении.

Человек — хотя теперь я сомневаюсь, что он был человеком — стоявший перед ней, выпростал руки и прокричал что-то, пытаясь остановить тварь, но тщетно: та поглотила его. В полумраке, на таком расстоянии я не мог разглядеть, что она представляла собой, и замер на месте с широко открытыми глазами вместо того, чтобы в ужасе бежать.

Обертус и его компаньон заорали и помчались прочь от твари, мне навстречу. Но масса оказалась проворнее, чем мне сперва показалось, и сумела догнать обоих до того, как те успели скрыться в коридоре, слишком узком для твари.

Снова раздались крики, смолкнувшие несколько секунд спустя. Чудовище постояло на месте, словно в раздумьях, и грузно пошло мне навстречу. Теперь оно находилось достаточно близко, чтобы я смог разглядеть множество разнообразных конечностей, поддерживавших массивное тело, сплетённое из множества туловищ людей и животных. Бессчётное число ртов скалили жёлтые зубы и грызли кости со свисавшими ошмётками плоти, отовсюду торчали шипы, человеческие руки размахивали оторванными конечностями Обертуса и его напарника, а щупальца извивались, подобно питонам стискивая окровавленные туловища.

Стоило чудовищу приблизиться к стене, как оно впилось в плоть всеми свободными конечностями, разрывая кожу и хлюпая жидкостями. Тварь закупорила выход, разрушая стены и быстро прокладывая себе путь на поверхность.

Мне бы развернуться и бежать прочь, но я смотрел, зачарованный, на лицо, оказавшееся всунутым в проход. Такое же бессмысленно-злобное, как и все прочие, кривившееся в тех же отвратительных гримасах, с выпачканным кровью подбородком, оно вне всякого сомнения принадлежало моему другу Дэниэлу Кростриджу, упокой Господь его грешную душу.

Мои нервы, наконец, не выдержали. Я не помню, как промчался по извилистому коридору, как оказался снаружи и нашёл убежище в заброшенной деревушке. В памяти остались только чавканье позади, тяжёлый кровяной дух и дрожь под ногами.

Очнулся я на пороге полуразрушенной часовни, на поросших мхом ступенях. Я вдыхал свежий запах влажной растительности и, плача от облегчения, возносил Господу молитву. Мне хотелось забыть химеру, чудовищный Собор и его разрушение. Я заставил себя не думать о том, что осталось на том месте и что произойдёт, когда тварь выберется на поверхность. Надо сказать, у меня отлично получилось остановить тревожные мысли.

Глупец, я думал, что самое страшное позади.

До слёз благодарный за спасение, на которое я не переставал надеяться каждую секунду, уповая на милость Божью, я решил немедленно вознести хвалу Творцу. Я почувствовал, как на меня снизошла очищающая душу благодать, и раскаялся во всём: и в том, что столько лет жил вдали от Бога, и в том, что в гордыне своей полез туда, куда смертным лучше не соваться. Как же мне больно от того, что просветление настигло меня в момент, когда стало слишком поздно думать о спасении.

Я приотворил покосившуюся дверь, шагнул в кромешную темноту — и почувствовал жжение во всём теле. Думая, что во всём виновата проклятая тварь и богомерзкий Собор, я бросился вперёд, к амвону, чтобы упасть на колени и молить о прощении, однако с каждым шагом боль становилась всё сильнее, пока не показалась нестерпимой. Я не понимал её природы, не знал, что делать, пока не почувствовал, как в моей душе поднялось что-то тёмное, злое и смертельно напуганное. Оно завладело моим телом и бросилось наружу.

Оказавшись под открытым небом, я вновь стал собой. Жжение прошло.

Не сразу я осознал горькую истину, но в конце концов пришлось принять, что внутри меня поселилось зло, которое не могло выносить святого места. Я плакал о своей душе, сжимал крест — и руки горели от прикосновения. Я не выпускал его из ладоней, тщетно надеясь, что если сумею продержать его достаточно долго, то излечу душу.

Ничего этого не произошло. Я понял, что проклят.

Когда небо начало светлеть, я узнал, что теперь, как ночная тварь, не выношу солнечного света. День удалось переждать в подвале одного из заброшенных домов, а ночью я сошёл с ума от голода и снова потерял над собой власть. Очнулся я сытым, с перепачканными кровью руками и налипшими куриными перьями. Я утратил человеческий облик и, как паршивая лиса, пробрался в курятник при замке Обертусов.

Несколько ночей я скитался, подобно дикому зверю, но всё-таки какие-то капли человеческого во мне остались. Я обдумывал свою жизнь и жизнь Дэниэла, роль, которую играл в них Бог.

Впервые за долгие десятилетия вспомнилась история, приключившаяся в ту пору, когда я бегал в коротких штанах и принимал на веру всё, что говорили взрослые. Я услышал её от служанки, которая походя, когда никто не слышал, принималась вбивать в меня страх перед Божьей карой, объясняя, что за любым проступком последует наказание, и при жизни, и после смерти, в Аду. Жизнерадостный ребёнок пропускал мимо ушей скучные наставления, пока однажды, заигравшись, не разбил любимую вазу матери. Мне удалось припрятать осколки, и я убежал гулять, надеясь, что в моё отсутствие проблема как-нибудь рассосётся. Не прошло и получаса, как меня настигли ребята постарше с соседней улице и знатно меня отделали. Божья кара — вот что это было. Следующие несколько дней я провёл в панике, представляя, что же ждёт меня после смерти за этот грех.

Сейчас тот детский всепоглощающий ужас снова охватывал меня — в те моменты, когда я размышлял о судьбе несчастного Дэниэла.

Что ждало его душу? Томилась ли она в исковерканном теле, послужившем материалом для создания химеры? Или после смерти отправилась по тому же пути, которому следует душа каждого умершего? Осталась ли надежда на спасение?

К сожалению, я не изучал теологию и не мог найти ответа. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что даже самый умудрённый богослов смог бы мне помочь. Слишком далекой казалась случившаяся беда от всего, с чем сталкивались обычные люди.

Мысли и сомнения разрывали разум на части, без пощады терзали душу, не давая ни минуты передышки. Чтобы не сойти с ума, я достал бумагу и карандаш и теперь записываю, что со мной произошло. Сначала я не осознавал, для чего, но, водя грифелем по бумаге, превозмогая боль в обожжённых руках, вспоминая о случившемся и упорядочивая его в сознании, я принял решение, единственно возможное в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Через три часа взойдёт солнце. У меня достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до почтовой станции — заброшенная деревня, где я нашёл приют, расположена не так недалеко от Прешова, а после всего пережитого я совсем по-другому стал смотреть на комфорт во время путешествий. Мои записки заслуживают того, чтобы стать предостережением для других. Я отошлю их профессору, преподававшему историю, с которым Дэниэл время от времени обменивался письмами и которого держал в курсе исследований. Пусть распоряжается этим рассказом так, как сочтёт нужным.

Я же снова пойду в часовню и не выйду из ней до тех пор, пока не умру или не исцелюсь. Моей воли хватит на то, чтобы в течение пяти минут превозмогать боль и трусость — за это время я успею сбросить тяжёлую балку, висящую над входом. Стоит её уронить — и назад хода не будет, потому что она слишком тяжёлая, чтобы поднять её в одиночку.

Боже, не оставь меня. Я дописываю эти строки, а по моим щекам текут слёзы, карандаш дрожит в сведённых судорогой пальцах. Я боюсь так, как не боялся никогда в своей жизни, но всё ещё надеюсь, что спасение для меня возможно.


End file.
